


Breathing (or the lack thereof)

by Oxygen_Nitrogen_Iodine



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Nitrogen_Iodine/pseuds/Oxygen_Nitrogen_Iodine
Summary: Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.It should be that easy; it never is.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	Breathing (or the lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> tw// perception of not being able to breathe, wondering if dying, panic attack

Alyssa obsessively checks her pulse.

She doesn't know when it started, but at some point breathing didn't feel right. She'd take a breath, and then another, and another, but she couldn't breathe. Her lungs filled, and her chest moved in correspondence, but she couldn't breathe.

Each inhale felt shallower, and shallower, and shallower, until she was gasping at nothing. Was she dying? She searched for her pulse. She couldn't feel it in her neck. She couldn't feel it in her chest. Her pulse was gone, and her breath quickened.

Alyssa clamped one hand around a shaking wrist and felt a beat. It didn't make her breathe any easier, but her panic stopped, and she fell into a trance. 

She woke up later in the same position, a crick in her neck from being bent at an awkward angle.

(Alyssa finds that she can feel her pulse from her palms.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't write long, will write more


End file.
